To continue: 1. to provide an interdisciplinary effort for the study of (a) periodontal disease, (b) viral diseases of the oral cavity, and (c) dental caries. 2. to participate in the training of individuals who will continue in research relevant to dentistry, thereby augmenting the manpower pool for the delivery of oral health care.